These People
by CherryRedLips
Summary: I honestly can't believe she would do that! Send her only child to live with the most intolerable people on earth. Just... Ughhh. I have no clue how I'll survive this summer. Completed:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Oh my god, I'm so happy right now, my second story! this one also takes place in the summer, solely because i believe, that summer is a magical time of the year where wonderful things happen! I bet no one can guess my favorite season ;) Anywho, this story will be completely in Cammie's point of view because i get confused when people switch sometimes. There will be ZAMMIE! Sooo...**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Slut.

That was the word that people in Chicago Public High School used to describe me.

Funny, isn't it? How a girl who has only ever been kissed five times (and not gone any farther than that!) is a 'slut'?

You see, the thing is, these people, they don't know shit.

I guess I don't help the matter by wearing the clothes I wear. Not that its slutty, its rocker chic.

But its not even like I want to wear that clothes. Macey, my only friend, is really scary when you don't do what she wants.

Macey does get around, if you know what I mean, but she only does it to annoy her parents, and she has standards. You have to be cute and popular. She really sets the bar high, doesn't she?

As you can tell, Macey does a lot of things to annoy her parents. And she usually drags me along with her. Which explains where I am now.

At a police station, waiting to be picked up by my workaholic mother, for 'under aged drinking'. Whatever, I've done worse.

It honestly didn't surprise me when my mother arrived at the station with wrinkled work clothes and messy bed head. It was three in the morning, after all.

It also didn't surprise me that, as soon as her car door shut behind her, she started screaming at me.

_So irresponsible. Your going to college next fall, I wont be there to bail you out. _And so on.

However, what did surprise me was when she said, "I'm sorry Cammie, but its about to be summer, I cant have you running around acting like a wild animal, I'm sending you to live in Georgia with Aunt Abby, Uncle Joe, and Jonas for the summer."

I was left speechless.

My mother did not want to deal with me anymore.

She was sending me to live with someone who could possibly be the most protective person on this planet and her COP husband. Oh, and lets not forget, the worlds biggest dweeb also known as my cousin, Jonas.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

So... Tell me what you thought? I know Cammie is kind of maybe a bit bitchy, but with the rest of the story, it will add a bit of humor.

Review? :)

xoxo

cherryredlips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am really happy with the results of last chapter! So thanks to those who reviewed! In this Chapter you get a bit of back round information... :)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

I wasn't always how I am today, I was a pimply, fat, person. I had Many friends too. But that was before he died.

My dad died when I was thirteen. He was driving home from work, you know how it gets here in Chicago during thew winter. There had been a car crash just above, but he saw it too late. He tried to pull the brake. If he had just payed attention to the road, he would have stopped the car on time. But he didn't, so his car crashed into the other two cars. He died immediately.

His funeral, I was told was gorgeous. Filled with grieving family and friends. I say I was told because I didn't go. I stayed at home crying, I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life. I think I remember seeing Jonas, Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe there but I honestly only remember crying.

After my dad died, I was so depressed, I wouldn't eat. I would also exercise a lot, hence the fact that I'm not fat any more. All I would do was run and cry.

After about a month, my mother finally realized what I was doing to myself and sent me to a grief counselor.

I guess what I'm trying to get at is, the last time my extended family saw me, I looked very different compared to how I look now.

Which would probably explain why as soon as I walked up to them at the airport terminal, they looked around me as if I were a stranger.

"Guys?" I said a bit annoyed that none of them couldn't recognize me.

I think Jonas was the first to actually notice me, "Cammie?" he asked, obviously confused. He still looked the same, light brown shaggy hair, thick glasses. Without braces and maybe a bit taller but, still, the same.

I arched one of my perfectly shaped eyebrows at his question. "No, its Mila Kunis." I said sarcastically.

Abby pulled me in for a hug but held me at arms length, inspecting me. "Well, look who grew up!"

I wanted to roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. Abby is a total soccer mom. She is always happy too.

"Where is Joe?" I questioned.

"Oh, he is getting the car, you'll see him in a bit."

We went to the baggage claim to... well, you know, claim my bags. I was about to reach for them when Jonas got in my way. He's strong but, I already hate him. I already hate everything in Georgia.

* * *

Once we got in the car, and I said hi to Joe, Abby started asking me questions. _Do you have a boyfriend? Hows your mom?_ Yadayadayada. This was going to be a very long summer.

* * *

**So... Tell me what you think? Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**-cherryredlips.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry i was off schedule but my computer was being a bit stupid and it barley started working today. Don't worry, Cammie's not going to be a depressed sap, that was just back round! So, Yeah.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

As soon as we got to the house and they showed me around, it was already ten. I said I was tired and went to bed.

Abby was watching TV, Joe was finishing a police report in his office and Jonas was doing his homework. Turns out people here still have three weeks left of school. Suckers.

I waited for a long while texting Macey until I heard Abby turn the TV off. Then I waited thirty minutes. That's the golden rule of sneaking out.

I was very grateful that the guest bedroom was on the first floor. The most damage I did was flattening a bed of flowers that I happened to have landed on. This was WAY easier than climbing down the fire escape back home.

I didn't exactly know where I was going (in a small town I don't at one thirty in the morning), but I did know that night was my day. Especially in the summer.

I was aimlessly walking around when I came to a small twenty-four hour store and I realized how hungry I was. I had last eaten in Chicago, after all.

As the automatic doors opened, a bell chimed above. It was then I realized I didn't have any money. I also realized there was a really cute guy with shaggy brown hair at the counter, watching me.

Well, not really _watching me, _as much as, oh I don't know? Checking me out? Yeah. It didn't really help that I was wearing really short shorts and a kind of see through shirt. What? Macey was there while I was packing and... well I'm really lazy... and she likes to do that type of stuff, so I let her pack.

Which I now regret.

Any who, I decided if wanted to get food, I was going to have to pull a Macey.

_Great._

But I was REALLY hungry. And did I mention I'm a bit lazy?

So, yeah, I grabbed a pack of Butter Nutters and a diet Pepsi. And, yes, I _accidentally _dropped the pack and made a big show of picking it up with my back to him. And, sadly, I also flirted my way into making him give me said products, for free.

"Hey." I said casually, dropping the stuff on the counter.

He finally looked up (from my chest area.. PERVE!), with a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. "Hi."

"So, umm," I looked at his name tag, "Zach, is it? Well you see, I forgot my wallet at my aunts house..." I trailed off, fluttering my eyelashes and leaning in a bit.

"Umm, Yeah, don't worry about it. Its cool."

As soon as he said that, I got away from him and grabbed my stuff. As I walked out the door, I turned my head and winked, "Thanks!" And with that, I left.

* * *

**So, yeah. There it was, like it? I'm super tired, I'm going to bed.**

**Review? Did you know that the first twenty four hours of posting, i refresh my Email constantly, to see if i got a review?**

**I know, I'm weird, but thats why people love me!**

**xoxo**

**cherryredlips.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys:) who likes little presents? I do ! In this little extra chapter theres alot of drama... okay maybe not that much but i found it funny... until the end...**

**You know what? i think i'll let you guys figure it out for yourselves:)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

I woke up at two pm (what? I did say that the night is my day, so the day is my night)wanting to go to the community pool just down the street I had discovered last night. I had already put on my blue bikini with jean shorts and everything only to be stopped at the front door by Abby.

"Hey Kiddo, can you pick up Jonas from school? I have an appointment and Joe's down at the station. School gets out in fifteen minutes, so you might want to leave now, directions are in the GPS and the car's in the garage." She didn't even wait for me to reply before she tossed me a pair of car keys and hurried out the door.

Have I mentioned I live in Chicago? Only cab drivers absolutely need to drive there. I barley passed my drivers test, as soon as I got out of the car, the old man adjusted his disheveled wig and ran for the hills, saying, " I will not get into a car with you ever again! You pass." What can I say? I have a need for speed.

I walked into the garage, expecting to see an SUV or minivan, only to come across a silver Lexus convertible! Yes!

* * *

Turns out I was ten minutes early. I honestly didn't want to wait in the car, so I got out and hopped on the hood.

Oh shit. How stupid must I be to not realize that I'm still in my bikini? _Oh well, might as well text Macey while I'm waiting,_ I think to myself as I lie back and put my sunglasses on.

****************************FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER******************************

Okay, where the hell is Jonas? This is cutting into my pool time! Ugh, I might as well go look for him.

As I was looking around the school, I couldn't help but think how different it was to mine back home. First of all, it looked like they let just about anybody walk in here, considering no one stopped me. Secondly, it looked a bit... neat, not that I'm saying Chicago isn't, its just that over there, you see all the walls covered with art, while here, there just pale blue. Thir-

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard malicious laughter. That laugh that only bullies could have and, considering my past, I was not a fan of bullies.

I honestly can't say I was that surprised when I saw Jonas, picking up the contents of his backpack that were scattered around the floor. I mean, look at him, he has big Bully Me tattoo on his forehead.

What did surprise me however was when I saw the clerk from last night (or this morning) standing there with a smirk on his face. He seemed so innocent and cute last night, how could he be one of _those_ people?

I was enraged. I stomped up to him, not even considering the size difference between us and shouted in his face, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? PICKING ON SOMEONE SMALLER THAN YOU? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY FAMILY! Jonas, get the hell up, now!"

Jonas scrambled to his feet, forgetting all about hid school supplies. "Now, what was your name? Zeke? I think it was Zeke. Pick up his books." He didn't move. "I SAID PICK UP THE DAMN BOOKS JACKASS!" I kept my fierce gaze on him as he knelt to the ground and started to pick them up. When he was done, he held them up in my direction but I said, "Those aren't mine." He handed them to Jonas and was about to turn around to walk away when I stopped him, "Apologize."

"No." That bastard had the fucking nerve to tell me no.

"And why the hell will you not apologize? You were bullying my cousin, I believe he deserves an apology."

"Why the hell would I bully Jonas? He's one of my best friends. Some jerk wasn't watching where he was going and knocked Jonas down. I was just telling him that some people need to learn their manners." He smirked at the end of his little explanation.

I suddenly found myself embarrassed. It takes a lot to get me embarrassed. "Whatever. Jonas lets go, I'm going to the pool and I want to get there while the sun is still out."

"Cammie, Zach's car is in the shop, were giving him a ride home."

Wonderful. "Why don't you have a car? Jonas, I didn't come here to be a chauffeur." I snapped.

"No, you came here because Aunt Rachel didn't want you whoring around all summer." I was left speechless. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I honestly don't know why this affected me that much, maybe that my mom had actually said that to Abby. I just shook my head and turned towards the car.

Once I was in the car, I made sure to put my purse in the front seat so no one would sit there and rested my head on the steering wheel. I heard the door shut behind me and just as Jonas said my name, most likely to apologize, I turned on the music really loud and started driving.

At least until I realized I had absolutely no idea where Zach lived. I turned the music down and sharply asked, "Where do you live?"

As soon as Zach got out of the car, I sped off. And I turned the music up really loud again. Jonas reached up to turn the music down and started again, "Cammie, I'm really sor-" He was cut off by some country singers voice. Bleh I hate this music. He tried again but I just lifted off my sunglasses and glared at him.

When we got to the house, I just stormed inside and locked myself in the guest room.

* * *

**So, what did you think? this was my longest chapter ever!**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**cheryredlips.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! so sorry i haven't updated but I had a family emergency then when I was typing this yesterday, my computer turned off and i lost it! so i had to rewrite it but I was a bit frustrated yesterday so I waited. Anywho,**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Its been a week since Jonas practically called me a whore. I haven't talked to him yet but he keeps on trying to apologize. I think I may just spend my whole summer ignoring him.

Turns out I was wrong, by the way, Abby **is **using me as her personal chauffeur, always sending me on errands and making me drive Jonas around town because he can't pass his drivers test. He's turning eighteen, that's a bit sad.

Any who, the point is I'm always driving in awkward silence. Unless Jonas is giving his friends rides home. Once, two girls, Bex and Liz tried talking to me. But I'm not here to be a nice person, I'm here so I won't 'whore around', so why even bother?

"Hi," Liz spoke softly, obviously only being polite. I could definitely tell Jonas liked her, the way he hung on to every word she said. Instead of answering, I just turned up the music. I had to buy a Pierce De Veil CD, but it was ten times better than listening to country.

Any way Bex, who I could tell did not like being ignored, reached up to the front and turned the music down. "What's your problem? Why don't you stop being a bitch and say hi to Liz? She's done nothing to you so you don't need to ignore her."

"Maybe because I don't feel like it?"

Jonas, I could tell by the way he shifted in his seat was about to say something but was interrupted by me and Bex both shouting, "Shut up Jonas!"

"You know, just because your a cold hearted bitch doesn't mean you can go around, being rude to people." And with that, She stormed out the door followed closely by Liz.

"Don't say anything Jonas." I warned. But truth be told, I wasn't mad, more hurt, and I had a new found respect for Bex. Nobody back home would tell me what they thought. Other than Macey, the girls thought I was a skank and would ignore me, and the guys would say what they thought I wanted to hear to try and get in my pants.

After we got home, I grabbed a snack and watched a couple of movies until everyone was asleep. Then I change into my bathing suit and hop out the window. Its become a ritual, really, sneaking out of the house and into the pool after closing. All I have to do is slide under the small gap in the fence and I'm in. they honestly make it too easy for me.

I just sit there for a while with my feet in the water, thinking about my life, until I get agitated and jump in. I always have loved swimming, it just makes me forget about everything. It's like if I'm in my own bubble that no one can pop.

I suppose that's why I didn't notice him. I hadn't seen Zach since the day Jonas called me a whore.

"Can I help you?" I asked, annoyed. I came here to be myself, pure and real, not to be bothered by some one that easily embarrassed me. But I guess I doesn't matter, he was there.

"What are you doing here? Did you know the pool closed four hours ago?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing, so why don't you answer me first?" I simply replied. He smirked, as if he knew I was going to question his presence.

"One of the neighbors called my dad saying they thought some one was here and my he sent me to check it out. You know I could charge you with breaking an entry?"

I pulled on the mask I used when I was trying to get what I wanted with guys as I lifted myself up onto the opposite side of the pool as Zach. I slowly walked over to him until I was right next to him. I then sat down, almost on top of him and said, "And why would you wanna do that? I was only going for a little swim."

His eyes seemed glued to mine as he strongly (surprisingly, this always works!) said, "Because you were breaking an entry." He said it as if it were stupid of me not to know. "And, if the security footage is correct, you have been for every day this past week."

I put my hand on his neck and leaned in a bit. "But, I was only swimming. Its not like I was doing something bad." Okay, fine, I did smoke a joint once, but I doubt the videos caught that. At least until Zach said:

"Hey, can I get a hit?" Shit. Keep calm. Stay in character.

I flirtatiously replied, " I didn't peg you as that type of guy Zach."

"You don't know me... Do you want to know me?" there we go, he's flirting back. Now I'm in control again.

"Maybe I do."

Now, I could tell you how the rest of our night went but I'll just summarize: Zach and I flirted for about an hour longer, then we made out a few times and... Lets just say I don't have to worry about his dad pressing charges, and he said he'd get rid of the videos.

I walked home with a smile on my face. I don't know what it is, but when Zach kissed me, I felt something I have never felt with the other guys I have kissed. It was like... like I got a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach and it spread through out my body and I couldn't control my smile afterwards.

Weird, right?

* * *

**Ooh whats happening to Cammie? Please please please Review?**

**xoxo**

**cherryredlips.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so some of you might have noticed I have no schedule for this story. Thats just because my life is a bit unpredictable right now but the absolute most you'll have to wait will be five days. Promise! Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all :( hehe guess where I'm going for Christmas? Yes that is correct. The town this story takes place! I'm a bit depressed. Only 6 reviews last Chapter! oh well, thanks to those who did. Anywho, lots of drama in this Chappie :)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

After that day at the pool, that has been mine and Zach's meeting place. Yeah I know, I tell myself I'm not a hoe, then I go have make out sessions in the middle of the night with a super cute- wait not cute, hot- guy every night for a whole month. I know! Its already July! Macey says she's convincing her parents to let her come up for the fourth and possibly stay for the rest of the summer, but who knows.

Would I be a terrible friend if I said I liked it better without Macey? It's just that I know that as soon as she comes, she's going to get me in trouble... Again. Me and Jonas are finally talking to each other. Bex and Liz are actually both really cool and they are great friends. I know, I made friends. Friends that aren't whores. They're actually really smart. And cheerleaders. Yes, I'm friends with the preppy kids. The kids that me and Macey criticized oh so very much. I know, don't remind me, I'm a hypocrite.

Anywho, I'm on my way to meet Zach. The moon mixed with the light wind is either very romantic or the perfect murder scene. Since I'm from Chicago and I'm always guarded, I'll choose the murder scene. I half jog half run the rest of the way to the pool and slow down as I reach the deck. Thats weird, Zach is usually here before me. Oh well, I'll just swim a bit while I wait. I take off my cover so I'm just in my bikini and dive in the deep end, then I start floating. Like I said before I'm in my own bubble when I swim. I just keep swimming for I honestly don't know how long when I start to worry. Me and Zach usually meet up like at one thirty and it had to be at least three by now.

I pop up from under water so my head is bobbing in the water but you can't really see me. I look around the deck and I spot Zach.

Only, he isn't alone.

He's making out with a girl. I feel a sharp pain in my heart. She looks like the type of person Macey would hang out with. Short red pixie style hair, crop top, studded stilettos, and booty shorts.

Who wears that at three in the morning?

I get out of the pool completely and slip my cover back on. I stand about three feet away from him and cough. He looks up startled and the girl looks annoyed. "I-I thought you weren't coming because you thought Abby was-s g-getting suspicious."

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. Cammie dammit don't you dare cry! Just put on your mask. Don't let him know that you would rather die than continue feeling the sharp pain in the heart that I'm sure he caused! "Abby can't stop me, she's not my mom. She doesn't own me." My voice came out a bit wobbly. Just breathe. Don't cry. Breathe, don't cry. "Anyway, I can clearly see your busy. I'll just leave." I made my voice sound cold and hard even though on the inside I was breaking.

I turned towards the door and didn't turn back. Not even when I heard Zach calling after me, I just kept walking to the house, slamming the door behind me not caring who I woke up.

When I was done brushing my teeth and had gotten in bed, my phone pinged. It was Macey. She said she finally convinced her parents. She would arrive tomorrow.

All I could say was perfect timing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey:) so here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns todo (spanish for everything)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I was so excited, Macey gets here today! Apparently Abby already knew that Macey was coming since Mrs. McHenry had called her to ask if it was alright for Macey to stay for the rest of the summer. Thats right, Not just the fourth of July but all the way until September! How could I have possibly not wanted her to be here with me? This is when the real fun starts, screw Zach, I don't need him!

* * *

Abby let me pick up Macey by myself so she could finish cleaning the house. After waiting for like an hour, I finally saw Macey exit the terminal clutching onto a sexy guys arm. "Cammie! Hey I missed ya!" After I hugged her she saw me looking pointedly towards the mystery guy and added, "Oh, this is Dillon, he was looking at a college, we sat next to each other on the plane."

"Hi," he said, "Hey Mace, my friend Josh is having a party tomorrow after the fireworks, you two should go." Dillon winked.

"Yeah, we'll see you there." Macey flirtatiously said.

* * *

When we got to the house, Abby had the house cleaned and dinner on the table. After we ate, Macey said she was jet-lagged and wanted to sleep for a bit. I showed her our room (we had to share) and pulled out the cot on which she would sleep. She looked at me like if I were crazy, "Fine, we can share." I sighed, Macey is a kicker. I was pretty tired too and we both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When I woke up, Macey was still asleep soundly on the bed. I don't know how with all the noise that was being made outside.

I entered the chaotic kitchen just as Abby began her rant, "These are 90% lean! We cannot serve the neighbors burgers that are 90% lean!" I immediately tuned out. Joe probably wasn't listening either, nodding his head when ever he thought was appropriate.

I had forgotten all about the barbecue Jonas had mentioned sometime last week. Apparently the whole neighborhood gets together here and then leave after the fireworks. I wonder if Zach will co- Cammie! You have to stop thinking about that jackass! But of course he'll come, he's Jonas' best friend. Great now I'm going to spend all night trying to avoid him.

*****TIME SKIP DURING BARBECUE*****

I was currently hiding under Abby's bed. Zach had made it his mission to try and talk to me. I got soda, he was at the cooler, I wanted a burger, he happened to be in line too. I even went to the bathroom and he was waiting right outside the door!

Macey had been flirting with any male within the ages of 17-25, even Jonas. Its funny though because as soon as she went near him, Liz got really jealous and started clinging onto his arm! Those two are meant to be. Bex was off most likely making out with Grant, Jonas' other best friend. He is like a huge teddy bear, even though he's 6'4 and 200 pounds...

I wonder how long I'll be stuck down here. Oh shit, the door just opened! Please don't be Zach please don't be Zach please don't be Zach... Oh, thank god its just Abby... giggling. OH MY GOD SHE'S WITH JOE! EWWEWWEWEWWEWEWEWEW! I slowly crawled out from under the bed and coughed awkwardly. "Holy fuck!" Joe screamed when he noticed me.

"Cammie what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out enjoying the barbecue?" Abby asked flushed.

"Erm, I'm kind of avoiding someone.." I trailed off.

Abby must have sensed something wrong,"Joe, honey could you give us a minute?"

"Sure I'll just go um, get some ice."

As soon as the door shut behind him Abby attacked me with questions. "Who are you avoiding? Is it a boy? Is it Macey? Did you two get in a fight? D-"

I interrupted before she could continue, "Abby, I'm not avoiding Macey! It's just some awkward person thats following me around, he's scaring me Abby. He won't leave me alone" I gave her my most innocent looking face.

"Oh Cammie, who is it? Do you want me to send Joe to talk with him?" Now, I could have told her to send Joe after Zach, but for some reason, my heart just couldn't do it.

"No, its fine Abby. You know, I think I'm going to go outside now, maybe he left."

"Okay squirt."

*****TIME SKIP TO AFTER FIREWORKS*****

"I thought they would never leave!" Macey said exasperatedly. "Now we only have two hours to arrive fashionably late to the party!"

I let Macey continue her rant all the way until we were done getting ready. I had my hair in soft curls, I wore short distressed shorts, a bright pink bandeau with a white see through blouse, and silver stilettos. Macey had her hair pin straight, a blue crop top that brought out her eyes, low waist skinny jeans, and blue stilettos.

By the time we got to the party, it was in full swing. Macey immediately went to the bar and left me alone. I walked around and noticed there was a keg in the kitchen, people were getting hot and heavy in the living room, and that there was a pool in the backyard. I walked back into the bar area and downed three shots. Let the party begin.

* * *

**So yeah, Cammie's gonna get wild! **

**Please review? Please?**

**Xoxo**

**-cherryredlips.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, I told myself I couldn't go to sleep until I posted and its already 3:30. Eh, who cares. I had alot of fun writing this cahpter because i think its funny. Thanks to those who reviewed, they mean alot to me:)**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Mom turn off the noise." I grumbled. I opened my eyes and the whole world was fuzzy.

As the world stopped spinning I noticed I wasn't in my room, or my house. Hell I wasn't even in Abby's house! I noticed a really neat, almost spotless blue room. There was a lump on the bed next to me and just as I was about lift up the covers to see who it was, I felt the bile rise in my throat. I scrambled off the bed and towards a door which I hoped would be a bathroom. It was thankfully.

I lifted the lid on the toilet and spilled my guts out. Then I realized that someone was holding my hair back. When I was finished, I slid back on the wall. I looked at the person and was surprised when I saw Zach.

"How did I end up here? Where is here?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well, umm, I don't really remember to be honest..." I didn't really believe him, the way he couldn't meet my eyes and he was rubbing his back. But just as I was about to question him, I needed to puke again.

Thirty minutes, five bottles of water, four more trips to the toilet, and two Advil's later, my headache finally subsided. Zach lent me a T-shirt so I could take a shower because mine had... it was covered in puke.

Apparently, I was at his house because I 'had gotten to drunk and passed out and Zach felt compelled to make sure he didn't leave me in a house with perverts.' I don't know why, I just still don't believe him. He was clearly showing signs of anxiety, (What? I have to had mentioned that I'm going to major in psychology somewhere in the past. Don't act so damn surprised.) he suddenly 'remembered' his actions from last night, and I just had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off and changed into my shorts and Zach's shirt. It was obviously large on me so I just tied it into a knot in the back. I towel dried my hair as I stepped back into the room, only to find it completely empty. Its fine, really, I've learned not to trust Zach. If you trust him, he'll just end up making out with a two cent hooker.

I was just about to go into the hallway to look for Zach when he entered, a bit out of breath. "Zach, I'm going home, Abby is probably freaking out right now."

"No, wait Cammie, we need to talk about, um the other day at the pool." Oh, this is just fanfuckingtastic.

"You know what Zach? I honestly don't want to know all the details about your make out sessions with your little whore. I'm just gonna go." Before I could move, Zach blocked the exit.

"Actually, um, you can't leave yet. My parents are downstairs." A light bulb went off in my head.

"What? Did you get in trouble the last time you had a girl here?" I asked innocently.

"No, the last time I had a girl over..." he just trailed off, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Okay, so heres the deal, you let me go, and I'll sneak out. Your parents won't even know I was here."

I pushed past him and stomped down the spiral staircase. By the time I reached the bottom, I could see a woman with red hair and emerald eyes and a man with brown hair and caramel eyes looking to see what all the noise was about. And Zach was right behind me.

"Zachary, would you like to introduce us to your friend?" the woman, who I presumed was her mother asked. God, where rich people so uptight? (I'm guessing they're rich because they practically live in a mansion!)

My plan was working perfectly. I used my sweetest most professional voice to correct her, "I'm sorry ma'am, but me and Zachary aren't friends."

At this, Zach's father asked, "Well then what are you, his enemy?" He meant for this to be taken as a joke, I assume. He was right. For me your either a friend, an enemy, or I don't talk to you.

I smiled sweetly as I lied, "No sir, we are just fuck buddies. Well, without the buddies. Practically, your son just uses me for sex then moves along to another one of his acquittance's. Your son is a very good partner. Thank you for letting me stay. I honestly hope we weren't too loud last night. I can't really help it when I'm with him, if you know what I mean ma'am," I winked at Mrs. Goode and almost burst out laughing at her baffled expression. "Well, don't let me keep from attending you normal lives. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Goode. Zachary." and then, just to make my show have a grand finale, I grabbed Zach by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Well, sort of kissed him. More like tried to make him bleed by pushing my teeth really hard up against his mouth. With that, I walked out of the double doors that lead outside.

* * *

**So, Please tell me what you think? As in like... REVIEW! Yeah, I think that'll make up for the loss of sleep. So please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW?**

**Thankyou:) **

**Goodnight:)**

**Cherryredlips.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys! I am terribly sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! But I'm on vacation and I had my cousins laptop and all of a sudden he just took it away. I had the whole chapter typed and he just deleted it! I'm typing this on my phone which is extremely hard and yeah. I'm glad he deleted the chapter though because I like the ending to this one better:D Ally Carter owns all, ya know, the norm... I like pie, do you?**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

When I got home I expected to see Abby have a major freak out. Imagine my surprise when I found the house eerily silent. I looked through every room but there was no one. I checked the office and was about to leave when the rolly chair whizzed around. There sat Macey, petting a stuffed penguin. Yes, you heard correctly, a stuffed penguin.

"Ms. Morgan, where have you been? I've been expecting you."

I couldn't help it, her face looked so serious, I burst out laughing. She joined me shortly after.

When we both settled down she said, "But for real Cam, where have ya been? You don't know all the shit I had to pull to get Abby off your tail!"

I suddenly got nervous," where is everyone Mace?"

She waved it off, "I'll tell you after you tell me where you were."

"Ughh fine. I was at Zach's house." her mouth fell to the floor.

"Did you lose you V card?" she asked with pride and something else I couldn't quite catch in her voice.

You see, Macey had been waiting for me to lose my virginity since we were fifteen. And since I'm turning eighteen in September,i am a 'Disappointment' to her. Whatever.

"No I didn't! Apparently Zach took me to his house after I passed out because he didn't want any perves to take advantage of me, at least that's what he said. Now tell me where everyone is!" I urged.

"Um... Okay, well... You see I might have... Oh I don't know... Slightly drugged them?"

"You drugged my family?!" She slowly nodded her head, " THIS is why we are best friends!" I say trying to hold back my laughter. " But... Where are they?"

"Oh I just dragged them to the rec room and popped a movie in. They'll wake up and think they fell asleep during the titanic."

"That's actually pretty possible. They have the extended edition. That thing is like five hours!" I said. I'd know, I'm a titanic lover.

* * *

Zach came by the house after dinner. He yelled at me for what I told his parents. I couldn't stop laughing which only made him madder.

Is it a bad thing that I am extremely attracted to him while he's mad?

And that I didn't listen to most of what he said because I was to busy staring at his concentrated yelling face?

Its not like I feel anything for him. Its not as if I get butterflies whenever he's in the same room as me. Its not as if I perk up whenever I hear his name.

Fuck. Now I'm lying to myself. I'm truly, madly, deeply, in love... With him.

Shit.

* * *

After he finished yelling at me, Bex, Liz, and Grant arrived. We were having a sleepover. It was Macey's idea that the girls sleep over when Jonas said his friends were spending the night.

The girls and I were in the guest room doing makeovers and gossiping. I don't care if you say that's what thirteen year olds do, its always fun. I really needed to tell the girls how I felt about Zach.

"Guys, I just realized something." I said, gulping.

"What is it Cam?" Liz asked.

"Um..." I couldn't say it!

"Just spit it out!" Urged Bex.

"Yeah, don't make me use the eyeliner my mom got me in Peru!" I cringed at the memory of that eyeliner.

"Umm... I think I might be in love... With Zach." I bit my lip.

Bex grinned evilly and high-fived Macey. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What?" I asked. Liz looks away guiltily.

"Cammie, we know you're WAY too chicken to ever admit your feelings to Zach, so we did it for you." Macey says as Bex pulls out a tape recorder from her bra.

My eyes go wide. I can't get it away from both of them, hell I couldn't even get it away from Macey alone!

Fuck.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Please review! They mean alot to me! Thanks to the people who reviewed! I love you all so much you make me very happy!**

**Xoxo**

Cherryredlips. 333


	10. Chapter 10

**Helllllo lovely's :) how are you all on this beautiful night? Can you guys tell I'm in a good mood? Well anywho... Thank you to the fantabulous people that reviewed 333 **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Please!" I begged. "I will let you use me as your model for the rest of my life! C'mon Mace! Please don't let him hear it! I'm begging you! Bex, I'll let you use me as your boxing dummy! If I do ever tell him I wanna tell him by myself! Please!" I was on my knees.

"As much as I would love to use you as my punching dummy, we know that you don't have the balls to tell him. Sorry but, we're telling him."

She pushed passed me and went out the door closely followed by Macey.

"I'm sorry Cammie, we just want you to be happy." Liz said quietly, patting my shoulder as she followed the others to the rec room.

I just stood there, dumbstruck for a moment. Then it hit me. He was going to know, they were going to tell him.

I raced out of the room and ran into the rec room.

"Zachary, we have something you need to hear." Macey spoke formally.

"You guys. Stop it. I'm begging you. Please!" It was as if they hadn't heard me.

I couldn't let Zach know! I was never good at expressing my feelings.

I lunged towards Macey and tried to wrestle the tape recorder out of her hands. We were both scrambling around on the floor. Finally, I threw it out of her hands, stuffed it in my bra and ran to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and turned on the sink. I couldn't believe the girls! They were supposedly the only people I could trust!

As small tear drops fall own my cheeks I drowned the tape recorder in the sink.

I washed my face with cold water and touched up my makeup so nobody would notice I have been crying.

As I walked into the rec room Liz was the first to speak, "Cammie, we are so sorry for that... Thing we did." Feeeew! I literally sighed from relief. She was letting me know that nobody told Zach!

Its whatever. Forgive and forget." I took a seat on a beanbag chair.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Jonas asked, clearly bored.

Before anyone could answer Abby entered the room dressed in a black floor length strapless mermaid dress. " Guys guess what? Joe said that he was taking me to a masquerade ball as an early anniversary gift! How sweet is he? Any way, since it was short notice... Would you guys mind staying alone? Oh what am I saying, you're practically adults, of course you wouldn't mind staying alone. Its just for a weekend though. So I doubt you'll mind." Just as she finished her rambling, Joe walked into the room with two suitcases in his hands.

"You ready to go Abs?" He asked affectionately.

"Yup." She replied with a smile on her face.

After they bid us goodbye, we all just sat silently for a moment. At least until Macey spoke up, "Alright, we're having a party."

Oh lord.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Hmmm if you review you should get cookies. Imaginary cookies though because I dont have any real ones...**

**Xoxo**

cherryredlips 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! What's good in the hood? So, I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end:( it has maybe… at most five more chapters. Don't worry though, I have another story idea. Enough with depressing things; grrr I lost my train of thought… oh, Ally Carter owns all yadayadayada… Read the warning… Ed Sheeran's music inspired this chapter 333**

**WARNING: This chapter contains fluff. You have been warned.**

** Enjoy:**

Exactly an hour later, the party was in full swing. Grant had brought a keg, Luke (Another of Jonas's friends) was a wicked DJ, and Zach had ran off to the store to buy munchies. Bodies where everywhere, people grinding against each other, humid and hot air, music bouncing off the walls.

Seriously, you couldn't hear yourself think.

I swished around the cool beer in my cup, bored. I bet a lot of people were already calling this the party of the year but… I just wasn't feeling it tonight. I felt as if I was suffocating.

I stepped outside onto the back porch for some fresh air. It was completely alone out here and, other than the bass vibrations of the music from inside, it was decently quiet too.

I had jacked a cigarette from some random bystander on my way outside and I was about to take my first puff when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. "You know it's not good to smoke right?"

I whipped around, startled, to see Zach standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes, "You know it's not good to scare the shit out of someone, right?" I said mimicking him.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off indifferently. Suddenly his position changed, his face grew more serious and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweater. "So, umm I've kinda wanted to talk to you alone for a while now…" He was avoiding eye contact.

I threw the cigarette on the floor and squished it with my foot. "Um okay, what did you wanna talk about?" I was getting nervous. What in the world would Zach possibly want to tell me that he couldn't tell me in front of the girls?

He shifted the weight of his foot so that he was closer to me. "Well, I need to tell you something. I'm not sure if you'll think the same way about this as me but… ever since I saw you that first night in my dad's twenty four hour mart, I felt… I don't know what I felt, a pull? Yeah, I felt a pull towards you. I don't know if that makes any sense but, yeah. And then all those nights at the pool? I felt… connected to you. I know, I sound like a completely lovesick fool. And don't think I forgot about Eva. I do this thing where I push away the people I care about and… Shit now I'm rambling. Cammie? Why aren't you answering? You're thinking of a way to let me down easily, aren't you? Just forget it. I'll go."

I was completely frozen in shock but as I heard his last words, I grabbed onto his sleeve. He looked at me so intensely, I couldn't take it, and I crashed my lips into his.

The kiss wasn't hot and heavy like they were at our pool sessions. This kiss was slow and sensual. It made me want to melt into his arms. It was sweet and held so much feeling.

When we pulled apart my eyes slowly fluttered open only to be met by Zach's loving gaze.

"Cam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." I whispered softly into his chest. He didn't kiss me passionately like they do in the movies. No, he just held me in his arms for a few minutes before we came back to reality. "We should probably get back inside before anyone notices we're gone." I say realizing that the girls must have noticed at least my absence by now.

"Yeah." Zach sighs. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and then we head back inside.

We were so enthralled in our own little world outside we never heard the music stop. Or the cars leaving the driveway. Or Abby's disappointed rant.

So imagine our surprise when Zach and I walk into the house hand in hand, to find it deadly silent. We walked straight into the dining room where we found six guilty teens, a disappointed/pouty faced Abby, and a tomato red with rage Joe. "There you are! You are in so-" Abby stopped short when she saw that our hands were still clasped together. "Awwwww! Look! They finally got together!" She seemed elated but then she remembered that we were in trouble and started her rant again, " Mhhmhm. Anyway, I am very disappointed in all of you. We trusted you!"

At this Jonas cut in, "But, we didn't really break any of the rules. You never said we _couldn't _have a party. You have never told me differently."

"Yeah but…. You should have known." Joe weakly attempted to defend himself.

"But if you never specifically told me that I couldn't have a party then how was I supposed to know that it was wrong? That would be an error on your part. Not ours." Have I ever told anyone how much I love my genius cousin? Cuz DAYUM do I love him! Abby and Joe just stood there for a minute with their mouths in a perfect 'O' shape.

"You know what? Go to bed. We will talk about this on Sunday. Joe I can't believe you forgot the tickets. Now we aren't going to have that much time to dance." Abby started to rant again as we took the chance to escape the dining room. It turned out that Grant and Luke were going to sleep over too. This will be a very interesting night. Especially since Macey decided that we would all sleep in the rec room. Without any adults home.

**So? What did you think? Please review! Also, I have a random question for any British readers… is it weird when you read a story and it says ****_mom_****? Because sometimes when I read books from British authors I always read it as ****_mum_****, and its just different for me so I was just wondering… Review the answer? 'Thanks to anyone who reviews,**

**Xoxo**

**cherryredlips**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellllo everyone :) I am extremely happy with the outcome of the last chapter! You know what you should do? You should check out my first one-shot/ song-fic and review it! Please? It's called Angel. It would make me REALLY happy… Anywho, I know a lot of people do truth-dare type stuff in their stories but… it's just one chapter.**

**So enjoy:**

* * *

About thirty minutes later, we were all sprawled around the room in our pajamas. The boys were all playing black ops but all of the girls –me included- were extremely bored. Macey was filing her nails, Bex was flipping through a magazine, Liz was playing temple run on her phone, and I was sitting upside down with my head resting on the floor.

Macey lowered the magazine and sighed. "You guys, I have never been so bored in my life." We all agreed.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" We all turned to look at sweet little Liz, shocked. "What? I'm _really _bored." She said defensively.

"You know what? I think truth or dare is a great idea Liz." Bex said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Greaaat." I said sarcastically.

* * *

After a lot of begging on our part, we finally got the boys to stop playing the video game and to get in a circle. I was sitting next to Zach. Zach was sitting next to Macey. Macey was sitting next to Luke. Luke was sitting next to Bex. Bex was sitting next to Grant. Grant was sitting next to Liz. Liz was sitting next to Jonas and Jonas was sitting next to me.

The rules of the game were simple:

Spin the bottle to see who you have to present a truth or a dare to

No changing your mind

No backing out

Nothing deadly (coughcoughbexcoughcough)

No lying

Macey volunteered to go first, she twirled the bottle and it landed on Grant. "Truth or dare?" She asked a bit too calmly.

"Dare." Grant replied smoothly.

"I dare you to…"She whispered the rest in his ear so we couldn't hear.

He walked out of the room then came back in with his underwear on top of his pants, ran in a circle and yelled, "I'm SUUUPEER MAAAAN!" It was fucking hilarious! He sat back down in the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Bex. "Truth or dare?"

Bex surprised us all by saying, "Truth." She saw our confused glances and stated with a shrug of her shoulders, "I want to mix it up a bit."

"Alright then?" Grant questioned, still confused. "What's the sexiest underwear you own?" He asked with a smirk.

"Um probably that lacy bra and underwear I got when Liz and I went to Victoria's Secret." She said casually while Jonas's and Grants eyes nearly bugged out. "Alright Luke, according to the bottle it's your turn. So, truth or dare?"

Luke didn't hesitate to answer, "Dare."

An evil smile grew on Bex's face. "I dare you to let me shave your legs."

Luke's face paled. He sighed. "Fine."

Ten minutes later Bex and Luke returned from the bathroom. Luke had silky smooth and shiny legs. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Cammie truth or dare?"

"Well, let's see… I could either choose dare and do something ridiculous or choose truth and admit something which I probably don't care about either way." I thought out loud sarcastically. "Truth duh."

"No need to get your panties in a bunch sheesh." He said in mock offense. "Let's see," He thought and stroked his imaginary goatee. He seemed to be struggling with a question so he gathered the guys into a corner to come up with a question. A minute later he came back, "Alright, since I couldn't come up with anything good, when was the last time you had sex?"

I awkwardly shifted on the floor. "Erm," I cleared my throat. "Well, let's see; today is the twenty third right? So that would make it…" I pretended to count on my fingers while I bought my self some more time. Even Jonas wasn't a virgin anymore (don't ask how I know that, it still makes me wanna cringe). My little secret was about to be revealed to the boys. "Never?" I squeaked.

"What!?" All four boys asked simultaneously.

"I never said I wasn't a virgin! I don't know why you're all so surprised. Anywho, it's my turn to spin." I said trying to change the subject. I guess they didn't really want to go into the details of my sex life (or lack thereof) because they let it go for the moment. The bottle landed on Jonas. "Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Umm dare I guess?" He said hesitantly.

I chuckled a bit, "I dare you to run outside and scream at the top of your lungs 'Help! I lost my voice can anyone help me find it?' for five minutes straight." He rolled his eyes and got up. As he walked out the door, we all huddled by the window to watch my cousin ridicule himself.

While he was screaming I heard Liz whisper to herself, so quietly I had to think about if she had even meant to say it out loud, "I can't believe I'm having a baby with such a fool." I just stood with my mouth open for a minute. I had known that Liz and Jonas had hooked up once or twice but… WHAT? I was just about to question Liz when Jonas entered the house again.

"Alright who's next?" He said spinning the bottle. It landed on Macey.

"Dare." She didn't even let him ask the question.

"Alright, I dare you to… um to… I dare you to do a show and tell of all the contents in your purse."

She went to retrieve her purse then took everything out. "Okay. So this is a pack of tissues, lipstick, Advil, oh a mint!" She said as she popped linty mint into her mouth. "Um my wallet, an earring, receipts, a condom, bobby pins, concealer. That's it." She spun the bottle before anyone could comment and it landed on Zach. "Zach truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm too tired for a dare."

"Okay. Have you ever gone a day without underwear?"

"Yeah."

"Elaborate." Macey prodded.

"I had gone to stay at my cousins house for a weekend and I forgot underwear so I had to go commando for two days." Everyone laughed a bit. He twirled the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Truth or dare Liz?"

"Erm, I'll go with dare."

"Alright Liz, I'll go easy on ya. I dare you to let Jonas make a farting noise on your stomach."

"Okay." Liz smiled a small smile.

After that we played a few more rounds but I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, tell me what you thought? Pleeease? Thank you for reviewing :) I'm so proud of myself for reviewing two days in a row! I'll probably update again tomorrow or Monday because I won't have school. Don't forget to check out Angel!**

**Xoxo**

**cherryredlips**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh you guys, I'm teary eyed right now! I never thought that one of my stories would be the type to get more than 80 reviews. But 100? I am so proud. I really want to thank all of the reviewers and all of the loyal readers, you guys are absolutely amazing :') I love you all. Okay, enough with my little drabble, I'm just really proud. Oh and I think was wrong before, my chapters kind of write themselves so there might be a few more than five left. Or less, but I doubt it.**

**I do not own any of the characters (except for Luke).**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains a minimal amount of fluff and is overloaded with drama. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Enjoy:**

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open. At first, I was slightly confused as to where I was. I feel really safe and comfortable. I snuggle into the hard warm surface on which I am laying on, when it suddenly shifted. I look down and notice I am laying down next to Zach on the floor, snuggled into his arm. He was the only other person awake. "Could you not lie like that? You're pushing on my bladder and I've needed to pee since forever now."

"Well then why didn't you just go to the bathroom?" I asked still groggy from having just woken up.

He blushed a little. He looks so adorable when he blushes, sigh. "Well I um, didn't want to wake you up. You look really cute when you sleep."

I couldn't help it, he is so sweet. I kissed him softly yet passionately with deep emotion. "You know what I just realized?

"What?" He asked tracing circles on the area of my stomach that wasn't being covered by my shirt.

"You told me you loved me, but I have never told you how much I love you." I said playfully.

"And how much would that be?" He asked with a small, adorable smirk dancing at his lips.

"Mmm," I pretended to think. "This much." I said putting my index finger and thumb about an inch apart up to my face.

Just as he was about to respond, Liz ran to the bathroom. Since everyone else was still sleeping, no one except me and Zach could hear her puking her guts out.

"What's wrong with Liz?" Zach asked worriedly.

"Um I'll go check. Stay here." I said as I quickly rushed to the bathroom.

When I got there, Liz was leaning on the sink.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered when she saw me.

"I know sweetie." I pulled her into a tight hug.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking to yourself yesterday during Jonas's dare."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm worried. Cammie, what am I going to do? My mom said that I can't stay home when the babies here. How am I going to tell Jonas? Should I even tell him? I don't want to ruin his life! He's supposed to go to college on a scholarship. I can't hold him back. I'd never forgive myself." She sobbed silently into my shoulder. It was so heartbreaking to see her so broken.

"You have to tell Jonas, no matter what. He would hate you if you didn't tell him. Let's start with that and we can figure the rest later. Take small steps."

"Okay. Should I tell him right now?"

"Yeah, let's get you cleaned up first." She brushed her teeth and washed her face then we headed out to the rec room. Only Jonas and Zach were awake now.

"Jonas, can I talk to you?" Liz asked timidly.

"Sure Lizzy what's up?"

She bit her lip and turned to me. "Cammie, can you tell him? Please?"

She looked so miserable that I had to agree. "Okay, Jonas you might want to take a seat."

"Alright?" He said, clearly growing confused.

"Liz is pregnant." I said bluntly.

"What?" Jonas and Zach said at the same time.

"You heard me." I shrugged my shoulders as Liz nervously bit her lip and avoided eye contact.

"How?"

"Well, when two people are attracted to each-"Jonas cut me off.

"I know _how._ I think I even know better than you.I just mean, how? We were both safe!"

"Well there is only a ninety nine percent effective rate when using both forms of contraceptives." Liz finally spoke up.

Jonas turned to her, "Are you sure it's mine?"

Liz's mouth hung open. "You know I was a virgin when we got together. What do you think I am a whore?!"

Jonas reddened in embarrassment. "I was just making sure." He said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean, we all thought Cammie got around but she turned out to be a virgin. Looks can be deceiving." Zach said defending his best friend.

"Excuse me? Don't you dare bring me into this. I never once said that I was a slut! You just thought that all by yourselves."

"Okay guys we're getting off topic. What are we going to do Liz?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know. My mom is kicking me out soon. Jonas I'm scared." Her voice trembled towards the end of her sentence.

"You can move in with me. My mom loves you and she's going to want to help. I'll get a job then we can get an apartment. We're both eighteen anyways. We can get married. I love you. We'll figure this out Lizzy, I promise."

"I love you too Jonas." She hugged him tightly and he wiped the few tear drops that had fallen from her eyes off her cheek.

"So you're pregnant. When were you planning on telling us?" We all turned around to see Bex sitting up with her arms across her chest. Macey, Grant and Luke just sat there wide eyed.

"Well I just found out yesterday in the morning. Cammie overheard something I told myself then I got morning sickness and she and Zach were awake so she came after me then she made me tell Jonas. I was going to tell you guys soon, I just needed to sort out my thoughts first." Liz explained.

Bex blinked. "Well congratulations!" Soon everyone was in a group hug with Liz and Jonas in the center.

* * *

**So there was some Jiz drama! I know, it was a twist right? Hehehe I like to keep the readers on their toes :) So can you do me a HUMUNGOUS favor? I need you to scroll down a bit and review. Please? The more you review the more inspired I get to write. I love feedback. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll try to update again by Wednesday K?**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the long wait it's just that my teachers bombarded me with about a gazillion projects in the span of two weeks. Anywho, I heard that you liked how last chapter didn't just revolve around Zammie so I'll try to get some other drama later in the story K? Oh and about the whole 'Liz is too innocent to get knocked up' haha I know! I just love plot twists ;) I'm honestly evil :) Mwahahaha. You know what's really fun? Having fake nails on and typing, it makes me feel like one of the secretaries from all of those movies :P Ally Carter owns all, you now, the whole shebang…**

**ANYWHO, Enjoy:**

It had been exactly a week since Liz found out she was pregnant and two big things were happening today. First of all, Jonas was going to tell his parents that he impregnated a saint, and second of all, today I was 'officially' meeting Zach's parents for brunch. I honestly didn't know who was more anxious, me or Jonas. I mean, come on, you remember how I acted the first time I met them, I just hope they don't remember me.

And who has brunch?! Maybe Macey's parents, but other than that, nobody I know! Then again, Zach did tell me that his parents own like… half of all the stores and companies in Roseville, which explains why his house was so big.

I had just gotten out the shower and was wondering "What the hell does someone wear to a brunch?" Macey was at the mall with Bex and had left her phone charging so I couldn't ask her.

I finally decided to wear a sweetheart neckline tank top with thick straps tucked into a horizontal striped navy blue and white skirt that went up to half my thigh. My hair was in soft waves and my makeup was natural. I put on a simple pearl necklace that I borrowed from Macey and some brown Aldo sandals which matched the skinny belt on my waist.

I checked my phone and saw that it was already eleven. I didn't want to be late and we were meeting at the Roseville country club (I know, COUNTRY CLUB!) at eleven thirty. I rushed to the car and threw Macey's Louis Vuitton purse into the passenger's seat.

I got to the club with ten minutes to spare. While I rode up to the circles drive and stopped the car, I was freaking out. What if I don't act classy enough? What if I use the wrong fork? What if they don't like me? As I got out of the car and handed one of the valet workers the keys and decided to act how Macey acted when she was forced to go to events with her parents. I was going to act as civil as possible.

Yikes.

I squared my shoulders, lifted up my chin, and headed inside. When I reached the front podium thingy, I told the hostess that was lazily filing her nails that I was meeting the Goode's. Almost immediately, she came to attention and walked me into the dining area.

The first thing I noticed when the Goode's came into my sight was how different Zach looked. He looked so uptight and nervous. I got to the table and all three of them stood up. Mr. Goode stretched out his hand for me to shake and said, "Nice to officially meet you." I blushed, I honestly didn't mean to say what I did that day at their house, I was just upset!

"Pleasures mine sir." I said with false confidence. He seemed nice; Mrs. Goode however, seemed more uptight than a librarian in a noisy room.

I extended out my hand in her direction and she literally almost crushed it. "Nice to meet you," I breathed out through the pain.

She just looked me up and down and said, "Mmmhm."

Zach came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. After we all sat down the waiter came to ask us what we wanted. I just ordered a chicken salad and a lemonade, act like Macey.

This was basically how the meal went: Zach and I playing footsie under the table, Mr. Goode and I having normal polite conversations, me avoiding the cold icy glares sent my way from Mrs. Goode. I honestly love Zach's dad! He is really funny and sweet. He told me that Zach and I look really good together and that I was a breath of fresh air. I truly wish I could say the same for Mrs. Goode. Her presence alone made me want to shiver. To put it in simple terms, she is mean. She ignored all of my attempts to make conversation with her, it was pretty harsh.

When it was time for me to go, Mr. Goode offered me to play tennis with him some time (I agreed of course) and Zach offered to walk me outside.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She doesn't like anyone that I introduce them to, probably because I'm her only child. On the bright side, my dad seemed to like you more than usual. He never invites anyone to play tennis with him. And you look really pretty and I was really nervous about today and I-" I could tell that if I didn't stop him now, he would just keep rambling.

I got on my tiptoes and lightly pressed my lips to his. "Shut up." I said when we pulled apart.

"That was the absolute best way that anyone has ever made me stop talking." He mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe I'll use it more often." I winked. As my car pulled up I said, "Well I really should get going."

He kissed me again then whispered in my ear, "Bye love."

The whole ride home, as much as I hate to admit it, I was daydreaming about Zach. Even as I opened the door to the house I couldn't stop thinking about him. Well, as soon I stepped inside, I snapped out of it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT?"

I guess Jonas told Abby.

**Okay, so that was it. Thank you to all of the reviewers and again sorry for the long wait. So how about the Super bowl? (My lame attempt to make conversation, psh as if I actually watch sports). Anyway, I need a favor, review? Pwease? Well I better get to sleep, I have to wake up early tomorrow.**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys :) so… I'm technically 'grounded' right now because I got a B in my midterms. Let's just say it's lucky that my mom don't know how to ground me. She won't let me go out yet lets me keep the laptop… She gets an F in common sense. Haha my dad rewarded me for each class I got an A in:D Anyway, I know I left you on a little cliffy so…**

**Enjoy:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT?" Abby screeched. Oh geez, this was NOT going to be pretty. I quickly rushed into the kitchen to fin Abby and Jonas.

"Erm, well, yeah. I got Liz pregnant." Jonas said rubbing the back of his neck.

"LIZ? YOU GOT LIZ PREGNANT? HOW?" Now I knew that if I didn't try to lighten the situation Jonas would choke.

"Well, you see Abby, when two people are attracted to each other-" I was interrupted before I could finish explaining how Liz got pregnant, literally** (I actually had this conversation when my grandma asked how my brother was having a baby…).**

"Thank you Cammie but I think I know HOW Liz got pregnant," Abby shuddered. "I guess I'm just trying to… understand how you could be so irresponsible. You are a smart young man, I'm disappointed in you and I know your father will be too."

"Well I think you should know that I am being responsible, I asked Liz to marry me. We're going to move into a small apartment and I'm going to get a job."

"Well of course you are, that's the right thing to do. I'll be there for you and Liz no matter what Jonas. You know that right?" Abby said, her voice softening towards the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, I know mom." Abby pulled Jonas in for a hug, even though he was a full head taller than her, it was full of motherly affection.

I wish my relationship with my mom was like that. That was the only thing on my mind as I walked back to my room. Our relationship had absolutely no trust. Zero. Zilch. Nada. If there were any type of trust, I honestly wouldn't be here right now. Believe it or not, I'm actually grateful. If she trusted me, then I never would have been sent here. I would have never had met Liz and Bex. I would have never have met Zach. I would have never have met the real me.

**_Time skip, two weeks later._**

A lot has happened since Jonas told Abby that Liz was pregnant. Joe was mad at first, but then he realized that Jonas and Liz needed help. If they followed Jonas's plan, they'd be flat broke in a year straight. That's why Joe decided to let Jonas and Liz stay at the house until they had enough money raised to rent an apartment. Today, Liz was moving in.

"Liz! Hand that over; I don't want you carrying heavy things! It could hurt my baby." Jonas chastised as he took the box out of Liz's hands.

"I'm fine Jonas!" She saw me eye her skeptically. "Cammie, he's been doing this all day! I'm pregnant not handicap!" okay, I can see how that could get annoying.

"Jonas, give her some room." I say calmly. Liz is going to be staying in Jonas's room. At first Abby was hesitant but then I pointed out that Liz was already pregnant and that it couldn't get any worse than that.

I was getting really bored with helping Liz so I sent Zach a text _Heyy:) I'm really bored wanna go to the park?_

He replied: _Sure ill pick u up in 15 mins._

I went to the bedroom to touch up before Zach got here. I decided to keep on the blue flowy **(Is that a word? That should be a word…)** tank top I had on and to change into some dark wash skinny jeans with some Toms. As soon as I finished putting on some clear lip gloss, I heard a car horn beep, Zach was here.

I raced out of the hectic house and into Zach's car. We drove to the park in a comfortable silence with our hands entwined. When we arrived at the park, day was turning into night. We just walked around on the trail until we saw something that made us duck behind a tree.

Macey and Luke were in a heated argument. At first, it was difficult to make out there words. But as the argument progressed, along with their voices, it became clear. "Luke. I told you this from the very first day! I don't do serious relationships. Why else do you think I haven't told anyone about us? I don't want a relationship. I can't want a relationship."

"Well I'm sorry if I thought what we had all those nights was real. I'm sorry for thinking that I could change you. Maybe if you just gave me a chance, you'd realize that we are nothing like your parents. We are real." Luke said, exasperatedly.

Ah yes, Macey McHenry's irrational fear of turning into her parents. She thinks that love doesn't exist. That it's just something that goes away after a while, like it did to her parents. Her parents haven't loved each other since a long time ago but because of her fathers' job, they can't get divorced. It would look terrible in the tabloids. They have basically turned into emotionless robots because of this. So, yeah, Macey doesn't want to fall in love because 'It will turn her into a robot.'

I tugged on Zach's sleeve, "We should leave, this is private." I whispered.

Zach nodded and we walked back towards the park. I was definitely going to have to have a talk with Macey when I saw her at the house. Luke was a really good guy. I don't want her to walk out on a great opportunity just because she's scared. We all get scared. She needs to conquer her fear; I could tell Luke really liked her.

**So, what did you think? Please review? I'll be your best friend;) As you can see, here is another romance unraveling. Mwahahaha.. I mean cough cough… Psh, it's not like I have an evil plan or anything, psh. Gurl, you are cray.**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people:) so this is the REVISED chapter 16, I got absolutely amazing ideas so thank you so much because now I can write a decent chapter:) **

**Warning: This chapter is NOT for immature people… you have been warned.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"Mace!" I whisper yelled at the snoring figure lying next to me. If I wanted my plan to work, Macey had to wake up… Now.

Sadly, Macey was still snoring loudly besides me.

"Okay Macey, if that's how you want this to go." I said, mostly to myself and went to the bathroom to retrieve a bucket of cold water. "I'll try this one more time, just so you don't say I didn't try. MACEY WAKE UP!" I yelled. She still didn't stir. I quickly dumped the bucket on her face and prepared for the worst.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Macey screeched.

"What are you talking about? I just woke you up." I said a bit too innocently.

A devious smile appeared on Macey's face. "Oh, well thank you Cammie. That was so sweet of you. I think you deserve a hug." Immediately she lunged after me. I was cornered! She gave me a hug and now we were both soaking wet. We burst out laughing. "So why on earth would you wake me up so early? It's barely three in the afternoon!"

"Because I know that you don't like going anywhere without getting ready, and we are going to the beach. Just me and you, were having a girls day." I lied straight through my teeth. I really hoped that she wouldn't notice, she can usually always see through me.

"Oh yippee! We have to get ready right away! I need to choose which bathing suit…" I tuned out right then and just let her get to work.

**_TIME SKIP, AT THE BEACH_**

"Cammie, why is no one here?" Ugh. I just need her to not notice for like… twenty more minutes!

" Um, Zach's dad owns his property. It's a private beach." I say trying to sound absentmindedly while laying down my beach blanket.

"Oh, that's cool. So we're alone for today right-" Before she would ask me something that would make me lie to her again, I interrupted.

"Oh my gosh. Macey, look at my legs. They are SO white. I need to work on my tan. How about you?"

That seemed to take her mind off the questions because she said, "Eh, my back could use a tan."

"Just as we were putting on sun screen and tanning oil, I heard a deep voice, good. They were here. "Need help with that babe?" Zach asked as Luke just stood awkwardly by Macey.

"Oh my gosh! Zach, what are you doing here?!" I asked 'surprised'.

"Cammie! I can't believe you! You set me up!" See? She can always see right through most of my lies.

"Look Mace, I'm sorry but you just can't push your problems away, you have to face them. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to go for a walk." I said as I lead Zach away from the little 'camp' I had set up for Macey and Luke; I had even left them with some sandwiches and chips.

"So, you said your dad has a beach house around here?" I asked Zach once we were out of hearing distance from Luke and Macey.

"Yeah, you want to go hang out there for a bit?" He asked me sweetly.

"Yeah."

**_TIME SKIP, AT THE BEACH HOUSE, AS THE SUN SETS_**

_I Love Zach. There is absolutely no doubt about it. I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. And I want that to happen now. What better time? This is like the only time we have to be completely alone, so I just want to go for it._ These are my thoughts as I'm waiting for Zach to come back with our drinks. I'm sitting in the little living room and when he comes back out, I just set my drink on the table and wait until he does the same.

I lean in for a kiss and soon were in a make out session. Next thing I know, he's carrying me to one of the bedrooms. He lays me down gently and looks lovingly into my eyes, "Are you sure about this?" He whispers.

"Yeah, I am." I say then kiss him again.

**_FAST FORWARD, KEEP IT PG13!_**

I woke up with the sun shining brightly through the window and Zach's arm wrapped tightly around my bare waist. I felt really self-cautious, even though he had already seen me the night before. I placed the sheets over myself until I was covered. Zach mumbled, "You're so beautiful Cammie."

I kissed his cheek. Suddenly panic washed over me, "Zach. What if Macey and Luke are worried about us?"

He sat up. "Don't worry. Luke drove here, I called him last night when you fell asleep to take Macey home and to let them know I'd have you back by today."

"Oh okay." I smiled.

Zach's face turned grave, "Cammie, you don't… regret it, do you?"

I was shocked. How could he think that? WHY would he think that? "No. Zach, I love you. I'm happy, a little sore maybe, but happy."

He laughed a bit. "Good." He said then kissed me on the cheek, "I'll make some breakfast."

* * *

**So, that was it, clarification to anyone: yes, they slept together. Okay so you know you all can still send ideas my way:) it's always good. I want to give a special thanks to GallagherGirlXOX, NicoleGoode, Gg01, and a guest for the wonderful ideas; I think I'll use them all later in the story :) If you want to make me the happiest person alive, please review!**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, just a heads up: I kind of cried while writing this chapter… It's a little sad. Don't worry though, after a storm comes the sun right? So I posted a new story, its multi-chapter, it's called Politics, you should check it out, it's about… Political secrets… I guess… I don't know, it's random, that's for sure.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

When we got to the house, we found it surprisingly quiet. No one was there. I called Abby. "Hey Abby, where are you? I just got home and no one was here."

"Um well, we're at the hospital." Abby said in a quiet, depressed voice, almost as if she had been crying.

"WHAT? Why what happened? Is everyone okay? Is anybody hurt?" I demanded, only thinking about all the bad things that could have happened. Was it Liz? Was the baby okay?

"Cammie, calm down sweetie. Just come to the hospital. I'll explain it all when you get here okay? Just breathe."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." I said then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Zach questioned, seeing the worry etched on my face.

"I need you to take me to the hospital." I said, already heading outside towards the car.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Abby wouldn't tell me. All she said was that someone was that they were in the hospital. She said she'd tell me the rest when we got there."

We rushed to the hospital in pure silence, too engulfed in our own thought to even try to start a conversation.

When we finally got to the hospital, Abby was waiting for us outside. "Okay Abby, tell me what happened." I said a bit harsher then I should have.

"Um, Cammie, it's your mom." Her eyes were blood shot, she had clearly been crying.

"What? No. My mom is supposed to be in Chicago. What is she doing here? What happened?" This didn't make any sense. I was so confused and worried.

"She wanted to be here to surprise you for your birthday next week. Your mom had a heart attack. Her body couldn't handle it and she went into a coma." Abby said as we started walking inside.

"No, that's impossible. My mom is like, the healthiest person I know. Is she okay? Can I see her?" I was freaking out now.

"You can see her but she's in critical condition. Cammie, I don't think you want to see your mom like this. _She_ wouldn't want you to see her like this." We had stopped outside of a room that I assumed was my mothers.

"I'm going to see my mother. Is this her room?" I asked pushing past Abby.

"Cammie. You need to calm down. Freaking out isn't going to help." Zach said, gently grabbing my hands so I couldn't walk away or move easily.

"I'm calm Zach, I just want to see my mom." I said trying to feign calmness. It must have worked because next thing I knew, Zach was leading me into the room.

Jonas, Liz, Macey, and Joe were already in the room, sitting in the chairs with grave faces. My attention wasn't directed towards them though. My mom was lying still on the bed. She looked so pale, so fragile. It was as if she would break at any second. I slowly neared her and took a seat next to the bed. I gently grabbed her hand in mine the turned to everyone else. "Can you leave us alone for a minute?" I asked, tears already threatening to fall from my eyes.

Everyone mumbled a, "Sure," or a, "Yeah," and quietly left the room, leaving us alone.

When I was sure that everyone was gone, I turned back to my mom. "Mom, remember when daddy died? I was so sad. Remember? Oh what am I saying, of course you remember. Well remember how I told you I was scared of being alone? You promised me that I would never be alone, that I wouldn't because you would always be there for me. You promised mommy, you have to keep your promise to me, okay? You have to so I can talk with you about everything that has happened. I don't want you to leave me mom." The tears were flowing freely as I rambled on to the sleeping figure in front of me.

"You still have to meet Zach. Mommy, I think, no wait, I know I'm in love with him. You need to wake up so that you can meet him. You have always said that you want someone to love me for me. I think that Zach does that. It's not just that mom, I made new friends too. They are amazing, Liz is super sweet, Bex is really protective, and all the boys treat me like a little sister. You would love to meet them mom. You have to wake up so you can see that I changed. I'm not the same person that I was when I first came here, I'm someone you can be proud of now." I was choking back on my tears now.

Suddenly the machine starting going wild, beeping like crazy. I felt her squeezing back on my hand. She mumbled something like, "I'll always be proud of you, no matter what." Her voice was very hoarse, I could barely understand it. But before I could even think of anything, the doctors rushed into the room and forced me out into the hallway.

Once out of the room, I collapsed against the wall and started sobbing. I felt Zach's familiar arms wrap around me. As he held me tight, in between sobs I whispered, "She's proud of me." Zach just smoothed my hair and let me cry onto his shoulder, probably ruining his shirt.

* * *

**Okay, so I did warn you that it wasn't the happiest chapter in the story. Tell me what you think though:) Don't worry, I do not plan on killing anyone off. That's a bit too evil… even for me. So please review with ideas, comments, etc. They really make me smile :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody:) So, in this chapter, there might be some medical lingo at the beginning… And to be completely honest, I'm not sure what the heck it is I'm saying about nine tenths of the time…**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS CHEESY AND ROMANTIC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**_First week of August._**_ (Just an FYI)_

It had been about a week since I saw my mom. Since then, I have gone to see her every day. My birthday had already passed; I had refused to let anyone celebrate while my mom was unconscious. As of right now, the doctors are saying she's stable. After her little episode, she had gone into cardiac arrest and the doctors had to induce a coma. Even though she was still asleep, I stayed with her throughout most of the day. I couldn't bear the thought of her waking up completely alone.

And with Zach… Oh geez, Zach was just another headache at the moment. I don't know, I mean it, I honestly don't know. I had sex with him. I realized I'm in love with him. And now, I'm ignoring him. Ugh, I know, just don't say it: Shouldn't we just exclaim our love for each other and live happily ever after with me popping out kids for the rest of our lives? Well I would but… I have no clue if he feels the same way about me. What if he just thinks of me as a summer fling? What if I'm just another notch in his belt? If he does think this way, and I tell him how I feel, and he just _rejects_ me? I don't think I could live with it. He has been looking for me a lot lately. What if he wants to break up? Therefore, I am ignoring him at the moment; leaving out the back door when he asks if I'm home, ignoring his phone calls and texts, and basically anything else you could possibly think about.

As a matter of fact, I was currently dodging him by hiding up in a tree… It would be easier if you didn't ask… One I made sure that the coast was clear, I jumped down and hopped into the car that Abby was letting me borrow to visit my mom. I started the ignition and as I checked my mirrors, I backed away to follow the already familiar road that lead to the hospital.

When I entered the hospital, I said hi to Patty, the nurse at the check in station. She smiled warmly as she motioned me to my mother's room. As I entered the room, I expected to see the exact same thing that I had seen for the past eight days in a row; my mother lying motionless on the bed, appearing asleep. So, you must imagine my surprise when I walked into the room only to see my mom sitting up, sipping slowly on her yucky hospital soup.

A huge grin quickly spread on my face, "Mom! You're awake! When did you wake up? How come none of the nurses called me? I gave them my cell."

Before I could continue, my mom cut in. "Cammie, calm down. I just woke up thirty minutes ago." I slowly made my way toward her and engulfed her in a gentle hug.

"Mom, I thought you left me, that I lost you." I mumbled into her shoulder, tears already falling, as she soothingly stroked my hair.

"I know sweetie. But you should remember that I don't break my promises." She said, trying to comfort me.

We just stayed there, holding on to each other for a long time.

I know that eventually I left, I went home and just let all the blankets on the bed envelope me in a cozy comfort. I also know that I drifted off, despite the fact that it was only five thirty in the afternoon.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm being gently shaken awake. There are light kisses being peppered all over my face and neck. When I realize that they are slowly traveling downward, I jolt up immediately. As I rub the sleep out of my eyes, I notice a smirking Zachary Goode coming into view. Ugh, I guess I have to deal with him now, there's no escape this time…. At least not one I can see.

"What do you want?" I ask, let's just say I'm not the world's happiest camper whenever I'm awakened from any type of slumber.

Zach's face turns from smirky (**Is that a word?**) and playful to serious and dreadful. "We need to talk." Fuck. I guess here it comes; the 'I don't really see you as more than a friend', 'we were never anything serious', ladadada breakup talk. Why else would anyone say 'we need to talk'? That is like code for break up.

I swallow the knot in my throat. "Um, yeah sure. What about?" I ask, playing the dumb one.

"Well, you've been ignoring me a lot lately. Are you mad at me or something? I mean, we have barely even talked since we… you know…"

_No I'm not fine. I am completely in love with you and you are going to break up with me any minute now. _"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been busy lately with havi-" Before I could finish telling my lie, Zach interrupted.

"Look Cam, I know that we have only known each other for a few months now, but I don't know, I feel like if I've grown closer to you than anyone else before. And I feel like, I know that with other girls, I wouldn't say this, hell I wouldn't even feel this, but I want to stay in touch with you. Aw fuck, I'm rambling now. How am I ever going to have the balls to say that I'm in love with you? If I can't even say that I want to stay with you?"

I sharply inhaled a breath of air. "Wait. What did you say?"

"Um, I'm rambling?" He asked, trying to cover up his tracks.

"After that." I whispered, stepping closer to him.

"I'm in love with you." Zach whispered, his breath mingling with mine.

Just before our lips touched, I let out the truth that I had been afraid to admit out loud to any conscious human being. "I love you too."

* * *

**TOLD YOU IT WAS CHEESY! So, thank you to all of the people who reviewed:) Hahaha I like leaving some twists and turns… My stories are like books, the twists are the best parts;) So, If you wanna make me smile like this :D then leave a cute, sweet comment. Hmm… I wonder how many people actually read these notes… Let's see, if you comment a review and the write boots with the fur, you get an imaginary cookie!... Darnit, now I want cookies.**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone:) I have some sad news, this is the last chapter, complete with epilogue and all of that shizz. I just wanted to say thanks to all of the loyal readers who read the whole story, you guys deserve brownies… what is it with me always using pastries? Great *insert sarcastic sigh* now i want brownies:( I guess I'm just always hungry…. Oh well. Okay, so here is the last chapter, I know its shorter but… I felt like this was a good ending place so i just went with it. Anywho, **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

We are moving to Roseville. Well, at least my mom is. She said that it was too much of a hassle to go back to Chicago and deal with different doctors. She preferred to just rent an apartment here, since I was going to college come September. That way, she could be close with family. I honestly couldn't believe it.

It seemed as if my whole life was falling into place. Zach loved me, I was going to the University of Pennsylvania to major in psychology, and my mom was getting better. Everything is perfect.

Right now, I was going to meet everybody at the park. We were going to have a picnic, just a casual hangout in the park.

When I arrived at the park, everybody was already there, sitting down on the picnic blanket. I realized that it had been a while since I had been with all of them at the same time, especially Bex and Grant. I directed my attention towards them. Bex was sitting on Grants lap while he whispered something in her ear that made her grin. That's when I noticed it, in there clasped hands, a shiny stone on Bex's ring finger. "Holy fuck!" I said out loud.

Jonas sent me a glare for using that language in front of the developing baby, even though it probably couldn't even hear anything yet.

Everyone stared at me as if I were crazy. "What is that?" I questioned Bex, eyeing her hand.

She blushed as she said, "Um, a ring?"

"Yeah well why is it on that hand?" Macey piped in, only now realizing that it was on her left hand.

"Oh my god! Is that an engagement ring?!" Liz exclaimed, excitedly.

"Um…. Yeah. It is." Bex said cautiously. She turned to Grant, "Well, we might as well tell them now."

At her words, Grant broke out in a huge brilliant smile. "I proposed to Bex." He said without taking his loving gaze off of hers.

"We're getting married." Bex said happily.

**Epilogue:**

It was March. I was visiting my mom and Zach in Roseville for spring break… At least that was the only thing I had planned to do while there. I should have known by now though, in Roseville, nothing ever goes as planned.

Which explains where I am now. I am currently in the hospital room, in a bridesmaids dress. "JONAS I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I EVER MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Screeched Liz another painful contraction passed.

"I told you. Grant, I told you that we should have waited a little longer for the wedding. But noooo you wanted a spring wedding. See? Now Liz is in labor. Right before we could even have our first dance as husband and wife." I kind of felt bad for Grant, after all, he had just married this girl.

As you might have already guessed it, we were at Bex's and Grant's wedding, their first dance was about to start when Liz's water broke. We all rushed to the hospital, not even bothering to change. Bex was even still in her big puffy wedding dress. We did get quite a few glances in the waiting room, well what can I say? We are one odd group.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME, NOW!" We heard Liz screech again. Poor Liz, I couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through right now. Then again, I don't think I wanted to.

After much more screams and some pushing, we heard a baby cry. We all rushed into the room and saw the baby being handed to Liz who was barely staying awake. The baby cooed and giggled as Jonas took him from her arms and held him lovingly. Liz drifted off to sleep mumbling something about yellow threes and seals.

He turned to us. "Guys, I want you to meet Jason Liam Solomon. My son." He held something like pride in his voice. I squeezed Zach's hand as I saw the world most beautiful baby. This was my nephew, I had a nephew. Zach kissed the top of my head as I went to go hold the baby.

He was so soft, so fragile. He was absolutely perfect. I knew he would grow up to become someone great. He giggled as I tickled his chin.

I looked up around the room at all of my friends. These people, the ones I have loved, hated, and everything in between, were the people that would always stick by me, no matter what. I know, without a single fiber of doubt in my body, that these people are my family.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I think that just about wraps it up. I know that endings aren't my strongest points…. But hey, I try. So, in honor of the last chapter, I think that you should ALL review :) yes or yes? Hehe, to be honest, I kind of cried a bit writing the last paragraph… Shhh don't tell anyone! I was listening to a sad song while writing this if that justifies it… No? Oh. Okay… So I'm writing a new story currently if you want more of my writing, it's called Politics… It's not really about politics… Yikes, I'm rambling now…. So… I'm going to go… (slowly backs out of the room). Hey, I never said I wasn't crazy…**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


End file.
